Kiara Sasso
Chiara Francesca Perin Di Santolo Sasso; Rio de Janeiro, 27 de janeiro de 1979, mais conhecida como Kiara Sasso, é uma atriz, cantora, bailarina, produtora e diretora brasileira. A porto-riquenha Rita Moreno é a única triple threat a ter conquistado todos os quatro grandes prêmios do show-business norte-americano que cobrem as três especialidades, Oscar, Emmy, Grammy e Tony. }} Tem uma carreira artística mais voltada para os palcos do teatro musical, com incursões pelo cinema, televisão e dublagem. Biografia Kiara começou sua carreira aos oito anos de idade atuando na televisão, em filmes e comerciais publicitários em Los Angeles, na Califórnia, cidade onde foi criada . Teve como mestres de canto Caroline Kingston, Vera do Canto e Mello e Seth Riggs. Começou sua trajetória artística nos musicais aos 14 anos, no Rio de Janeiro com o musical Banana Split. Aos 17 anos, atuou em papel de destaque no musical Off-Broadway Os Fantástikos. Kiara também atuou no musical Cole Porter, Ele Nunca Disse que Me Amava, no Cassino do Estoril em Portugal. Realizou trabalhos importantes no Brasil, como os musicais As Malvadas, que recebeu o Prêmio Sharp de melhor musical, e Cole Porter, Ele Nunca Disse que me Amava. No Rio de Janeiro realizou ainda Broadway in Café; Dose Forte, Doidas Folias e Banana Split. Nos EUA, cursou teatro musical na Faculdade Santa Monica e atuou no cinema e na televisão: The Beak of Death, Young at Heart, Off Limits, Jake & the Fat Man, Thirtysomething, no musical The Threepenny Opera, e participou do primeiro workshop do musical Spring Awakening, com o diretor Michael Mayer, vencedor do Prêmio Tony. Protagonizou os musicais A Noviça Rebelde, A Bela e a Fera, O Fantasma da Ópera, Mamma Mia!''e foi Ellen em ''Miss Saigon. No segundo semestre de 2010 estréia seu primeiro longa-metragem, Dores & Amores, roteiro de Patricia Muller, Ricardo Pinto e Silva e Dagomir Marquezi, baseado no livro de Dores, Amores & Assemelhados, de Claudia Tajes e na peça Intervalo, de Dagomir Marquezi. Kiara protagonizou o musical Jekyll & Hyde , O Médico e o Monstro como a personagem Emma Carrew , entre Julho e Outubro de 2010. Ficou toda a temporada interpretando o papel principal do musical Mamma Mia!, em cartaz em São Paulo. Em 2012 Kiara interpretou Jeanie no musical Hair, em agosto do mesmo ano estreou New York New York, como Francine Evans. Em 2013 Kiara integrou o elenco da montagem paulistana de A Princesinha, o Musical, como Maya. O musical foi uma iniciativa da Fundação Lia Maria Aguiar de Campos do Jordão, que trabalha com a comunidade carente do local, através da arte. Em 2014 venceu o prêmio de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante no 2º Prêmio Bibi Ferreira, por sua personagem Eva, no musical A Madrinha Embriagada. Em 2016 estreou o espetáculo O Palhaço e a Bailarina, junto com seu marido (na época, namorado) Lázaro Menezes. O espetáculo foi concebido, criado, escrito, composto, dirigido e produzido pelo casal. Kiara também assina o figurino e o visagismo, assim como Lázaro assina o cenário. Vida Pessoal Kiara conheceu o ator Ricardo Nunes no musical Jekyll & Hyde onde contracenaram juntos, e ele interpretava o vilão Simon Stride. Depois disso eles contracenaram novamente nos musicais Mamma Mia! onde Ricardo se juntou ao elenco na segunda parte da temporada, Hair e New York New York. No dia 22 de junho de 2013, Kiara e Ricardo ficaram noivos. Em 2015, conheceu o ator Lázaro Menezes no musical O Homem de La Mancha. No início de 2016, eles estrearam o espetáculo "O Palhaço e a Bailarina". Novembro de 2016, se casaram. Trabalhos Teatro Musical Show Teatro # Televisão e cinema Dublagem ens Prêmios Outros *Gravou, com Saulo Vasconcelos, seu parceiro em A Bela e a Fera e O Fantasma da Ópera a versão em português de uma música de Dança dos Vampiros, chamada Prontidão (Total Escuridão) (em inglês, Total Eclipse Of The Heart). Ligações externas * Site oficial Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Produtores Categoria:Produtores do Brasil Categoria:Produtores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Diretores do Brasil Categoria:Diretores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)